The Lost Kit
by KupKak
Summary: Sparrowkit of SkyClan was killed young and is returning to earth to take revenge on her killers kin.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic, I'm not the best… I don't own Warriors.

**I have seen other kits run and frolic, become apprentices and warriors. I have seen kits turn to queens and leaders. I have seen young apprentices in love. I have seen elders die content with their life. I have seen warriors hunt and fight in the worst of leaf-bare. My name is Sparrowkit and I will never chase butterflies, fall in love or fight for my clan. I was killed. I was a promising SkyClan kit, strong, agile and quick-witted. But out of hate and jealousy, my life was cut short by Blacksmoke of ShadowClan. The young and the old of StarClan have told me it is impossible but I will return to earth. I will take the form of another cat and I will take my revenge.**

**Please R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Warriors. Thanks to silverstarfan who reviewed!**

The last of Blacksmokes kin was Tigerkit of Thunderclan. It amazes me how many cross-clans there are. I barley look down on the earth, but I had to see what had happened. The Starclan cats that dare venture to the depths, were cats like me sit and seek vengeance, tell me that he grew up to kill half-clans. Hypocrite. Most of Blacksmokes descendent turned out as coldhearted as he and were banished to the Forest Of No Light. But I needed to wipe out all of his kin. Starting with a bracken colored tom named Brambleclaw.

**Ohhhh cliffy! I need a review for my next paragraph. **_**Read and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thanks to the reviews, sadly, I cannot make longer chapters. I am short on time. This one will be longer. I don't own Warriors… duh…**

I had to return to earth. There was no other way. I snuck in the dead of night to the StarBridge. The StarBridge was the only connection from Starclan to earth. I crept slowly across the smooth , twinkling arc. I scanned through the cats of ThunderClan. I noticed a pale ginger she-kit. She was almost exactly like me. I took one more glance at the celestial home I had wasted away in. I quickly knew I would not miss this place. So I dove into the kits dream. The four moon old kit was stalking a fat, juicy squirrel. I almost purred at the carefree-ness of the kit. I quickly pounced at the squirrel and caught the fuzzy young cat by surprise. "Here!" I said to the she-kit, " Can you share?" I smiled a coy smile -- she would never have expected this. She gasped, wide-eyed "Are you from Starclan?!" I nodded , taking a mouthful of squirrel meat. " What is your name?" I inquired. She was still staring at me like I fell from Starclan, oh… wait… "Cherrykit!" she happily mewed, "Wait until my brother Molekit hears about this! A real Starclan cat! What is _your_ name?!" I chuckled. This was going to be great. "My name _was _Sparrowkit." I answered Cherrykit cocked her head to the side and flicked her ears. "What do you mean 'was'? Are you going to be Sparrowpaw? What is your new name?" I knew the answer to this. My heart was racing. " My new name is," I hesitated, " Cherrykit." And then I pounced.

**I may have fast-forwarded. If Cherrykit isn't four moons, then she is now. **_**Review!!! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to leafpool407 who not only reviewed but read my other fanfic, As A Warrior!**

**I have been mentored by the darkest cats in the Forest of No Light. To posses a cat, permanently, you must kill them in their dream. I easily pounced Cherrykit and sliced her neck with my sharp claws. Her feeble writhing and screams flashed me back to my death. The honor-less black warrior could have killed me quickly, but made me suffer. I bit the kit's neck as to shorten her suffering. She heard a scream erupt from the sky " CHERRYKIT! WAKEUP! BERRYNOSE, SHE ISN'T BREATHING!" And a pitiful mumble " Oh Starclan, not her too" It was time to wake up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Big thanks to Loststream and Leafpool407 who repeatedly read and review not just this story, but also my other story As A Warrior! 3 you guys!**

I opened my eyes to see a Black-white-and-orange she-cat with a moons old milk scent, a cream colored warrior and a blind grey cat with herb in his mouth. I automatically assured these cats to be my parents and the clan medicine cat. The she-cat muzzled and licked me, " Cherrykit, sweety, are you OK? You stopped breathing and your neck has a deep gash in it!" I licked the wound that I had inflicted on Cherrykit -- on myself. "I'm fine mom! Can I still be a warrior?" She muzzled me again. "Of course sweetheart, of course."

**I think I'm going to divide this into multiple books, like one for Brambleclaw, one for Mothwing, Tawnypelt ect.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have been busy so I haven't been on fanfic much. But here's a longer chapter so... here. The setting is two moons later, when Cherrykit/Sparrowkit is apprenticed. I will stage events that will probably not happen, but regardless, I will not edit when the next book comes out, because everything I do is to help THIS story.**

Finally! All these moons of waiting! Who will my mentor be? I hope they don't actually give an apprentice to that crippled excuse for a warrior, Briarlight. Even though I pity her, she's pathetic. And what's with that psychopathic medicine cat with his brother and Dovepaw? They've questioned me about the Forest of No Light, and I swear I've seen that Jay-something spying on me in my dreams. Who's idea was a blind medicine cat anyways?

" Cherrykit!" I snapped to attention at the name I had adapted to. The kittypet-leader had called me for my ceremony. "You have shown great promise as a kit and helped motivate Briarlight in her time of need. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Cherrypaw and your mentor will be Brambleclaw." The stupid kittypet couldn't even do a proper ceremony. That was half the length of a true apprentice ceremony. He probably wanted to hurry up so he could go beg Twolegs for some of that rabbit pellet excuse for food. _Wait!_ Did he say BRAMBLECLAW was my mentor?! This was too perfect. All I needed to do was not get caught.

**Like it? If anyone wants to give me ideas, I'm all ears because I'm just writing this as I go.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sparrowkit's Dream:Part 1

**Hello, readers! Did you know that Hitler's siblings never had children, so that there would never be ****any kin of Hitler's still alive today. ****Just thought of how that kinda related to the whole Blacksmoke thing. Well I decided to begin naming my chapters so, this one is…**

**Sparrowkit's Dream: Part 1**

"**Sparrowkit" The name echoed around me, coming from every angle. It was the voice of my mother, Birdsong, my father and my mentor to be, Foxfang, my leader, Beechstar. Everyone I cared about as Sparrowkit. The voices were blended, calm, yet harsh. Mysterious, yet oh-so familiar. I knew the place I was very well. The sky was as black and shiny as a ravens wing, and there were radiant white stars, marking the number of our ancestors. A moon that always shown full and aglow. The scent of maple and rose danced with the wind. The grass was a light green as it playfully shivered. And a small patch of dried grass, there was a bright scarlet stain of Cherrykit's lifeblood. **

**Birdsong, Foxfang and Beechstar appeared out of a spectrum of starlight. "Sparrowkit." Beechstar's powerful voice echoed through the moonlit field. "Your place is not on Earth and not with the ThunderClan mouse-pouncers. Come back, before you have traveled so far down this road that you can't turn back." That was all it took. That, along with the looks my mother gave me. I knew that this was her fault. I ran. I sprinted until my legs collapsed. **

**I was in a dark forest. To be exact, The Forest of No Light. A brown striped tom appeared from behind two sagging willow trees. I jumped to my numb feet and hissed. This was Hawkfrost, kin of Blacksmoke.**


End file.
